


Like Fire; Everchanging

by SokkaWithHisHairDown



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula gets therapy, Azula is a Good Sister, Canon Compliant, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Ignoring the Comics, Multi, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Weddings, Zukka Wedding, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, also I don't mention it but Azula is a lesbian and you can't change my mind, at least she's trying to be :), basically the azula getting help storyline we all needed, because its what she Deserves, look i just really care about zuko and azula okay, toph and azula become friends because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaWithHisHairDown/pseuds/SokkaWithHisHairDown
Summary: “He said to me that you’ve only truly redeemed yourself when you’ve realized what you did was wrong and decided you were going to change.” Toph stared down at her hands, as usual, but Azula felt like her eyes were burning into her earnestly. “You don’t need to do some grand thing to regain your honor. You just need to try to be better. You need to be ready to work toward forgiving yourself.” Toph’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle. “So I guess the question is… are you ready to try forgiving yourself?”OrThe Azula redemption we all needed, featuring the nature of change, the mending of sibling relationships, new friends, and a very Zukka wedding.
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 276





	Like Fire; Everchanging

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone fic, but it can also be read as a follow up to my other fic, "The Carving of Whalebone and Hearts".  
> This was supposed to be a short story but it kinda turned into a nearly 8k word fic... So the pacing is a little different than usual but it still works pretty well, I think!  
> All mistakes are my own :)  
> It starts off a little slow, but give it a chance, I think you’ll like it!  
> Enjoy!

**One month post-war**

She was sitting upright in a bed, her arms held across her chest by a contraption Zuko was scarcely familiar with, and she was glaring daggers at him as he entered.

The nurse gave Zuko a glance, his eyes curious and sad simultaneously. Zuko returned his stare with a purse of his lips and a nod, before saying:

“I’d like to speak to her alone.”

The nurse nodded and took his leave.

The Fire Lord stood at the foot of the bed, looking his little sister in the eye with none of the heat she was giving him.

“ _ Zuko _ ,” she said sharply, a snarl curling her lip.

“Azula.”

“Come to boast?” she asked, seemingly almost laughing at the idea. “Show me what I’m missing?” She grinned in a way that was far from kind. Zuko grimaced.

“No, Azula.” His voice came out softer than he’d anticipated. “I’m here to check on you.”

Azula made a face that expressed her dubiousness quite clearly before she leaned back against the pillow on her headboard and huffed. “And why is that, exactly, Zuzu? What have you to gain from seeing me like this? Relishing in your victory, are you?”

_ Oh, Azula.  _ Zuko suddenly felt weak.  _ This was not a victory. Not you. _

“We’re gonna make you better, ‘Zula,” Zuko said quietly. “I promise.”

She held his gaze, but said nothing.

******************************

**One year post-war**

“I brought your favorite,” Zuko said, setting down a small package wrapped in cloth. “Though you’d like some dinner.”

Azula averted her eyes, brows furrowed in a way that drifted somewhere on the cusp of both anger and shame. “Stop that.”

“What?”

Azula looked up at him. “ _ That _ . You’re acting like you care. Stop.”

This again.

“I  _ do _ care-”

“Then get me _out_ _of_ here!”

Zuko stepped back for a moment at the outburst. Azula struggled against her bonds and something changed in her face—fury melting into desperation.

“Just…” she nearly growled, “get me  _ out _ .”

Zuko frowned and tried not to let his anguish show too much on his face. “You know I can’t do that, Azula.”

Azula let out a loud, empty laugh, devoid of any emotion or cheer, and gave him a look that sent shivers wracking through his body. “You’re the Fire Lord. I  _ know _ you can. You just don’t  _ want _ to,” she stated, turning her head to the side. “You’re just like  _ mother _ .”

Zuko didn’t know how to react to that. He loved his mother—more than anything. But Azula said the word “mother” like it was poison on her tongue, and Zuko knew why.

It still hurt him to think about.

“Azula. Please.”

“Go.”

“Let me-”

“ _ Go _ , Zuko.”

He went.

******************************

**Three years post-war**

This was the fourth time in his life Zuko could remember seeing Azula cry.

“I’m sorry, ‘Zula,” Zuko managed to get out, “but it’ll all be worth it. I promise.”

Azula didn’t speak. She hid her face behind her curtain of hair and continued to sob to herself, shoulders shaking, inhales sporadic.

He watched her for a long moment.

I should go, he told himself. I should leave her alone. Let the nurses help.

But something in his chest tightened at the thought of leaving her like this, and he gave in to the urge he’d been resisting.

Slowly, he made his way from the foot of his bed to her side and knelt on the cool tile floor. Azula didn’t cease her cries; Zuko doubted she could control them much right now.

He glanced at her clenched fist, then at her half-visible face, and reached out to rest his hand on hers.

Azula’s fist tightened for a brief moment, her weeping stuttering a little, before her hand softened at the contact.

Zuko would never be able to exactly describe the feeling he got when she opened her hand and took it in hers as she cried.

******************************

**Five years post-war**

“Where is she?”

“Meditating, my lord,” Mosu said simply.

Zuko nodded. “Where can I wait for her?”

He found himself waiting by the door of a small room, admiring the ornate designs on the walls to pass the time. He could feel it—the rise and fall of the fire’s life inside the room—even from here. He closed his eyes and let himself breathe with it.

Before he knew it, the door clicked open.

“How do you feel, princess?” someone asked.

“Like I just meditated, obviously. What’s for dinner?”

“Fire Lord Zuko!”

“What?” Azula spun around and followed the nurse’s gaze.

Zuko stood there, offering a small wave. Azula didn’t move for a long moment, but then she nodded and clasped her hands. (Unbound hands. The sight still gave Zuko a swell of joy.)

“Hello, Azula.”

“...Hello.”

She didn’t  _ sound _ particularly overjoyed to see him, but she wasn’t angry, so he took it as a win.

The nurse took that as her cue to leave.

“I, uh,” Zuko cleared his throat, “I came to check on you.”

“Why are you here?” Azula asked.

“Like I said, I came to check on you.”

Azula frowned. “You come twice a month. You  _ always _ come twice a month. It’s only been four days.”

Zuko sighed. A single off move on his part and he was being casually interrogated. Trust issues took time to resolve, he supposed.

“I just… wanted to see you.”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Look, Zuzu, it’s nice of you to check in and all, but I’m fine. So you can go.”

“I’m engaged.”

The hall fell silent.

Azula’s expression was blank. Then stunned. Then… closed off. Neutral. Hiding something. Zuko hadn’t expected any less, but it was still a rather unusual look on her. She’d always looked either angry, calculating, or, on special occasions, at peace. Not slack-jawed, not shaken.

“You’re.” She looked down for a long moment before meeting his eyes again. “You’re engaged.”

Zuko nodded.

Azula spoke again.

“So… you and the… the Water Tribe man… are getting married?”

Zuko was sure he looked awfully stupid, but he let a small smile break through on his face. “Yeah. We are.” After a moment of mindless hesitation, Zuko briefly tugged down his high collar to reveal a betrothal necklace sitting at the base of his throat.

Azula pursed her lips and her eyes were filled with something Zuko was unfamiliar with in his sister.

“You seem happy,” she observed.

Zuko couldn’t fight back his smile now. “I am, ‘Zula. I’m so, so happy.” He grabbed her hand, and was relieved when she didn’t pull away. “And I want you to be at the wedding.”

“What?” she asked, surprised.

Zuko nodded. “And I want you to leave the ward and return to your quarters.”

_ “What?” _

Zuko squeezed her hand as confirmation of his words. Azula’s fingers clenched at his palm, and it seemed that she was almost quaking for a moment, trying to center herself. “I can leave?”

Another nod.

And then, without warning, Azula pulled him in for what must’ve been their first real hug.

******************************

**One week later**

Sokka clasped a hand over Zuko’s where it rested on his shoulder. “How is she?”

Zuko exhaled tiredly. “Good, I think.”

With a nod, his fiancé craned his head to face him. “And you?”

“I’m…” he considered the question, “worried.”

“You said yourself she was stable. Is that…”

“No, it’s—she’s good. It’s not that.”

Sokka’s face softened in the way that gave Zuko a warm rush of calm, but it wasn’t enough to overpower the discomfort stirring within him.

“Then…?”

Zuko’s hand clenched a little. “I’m worried she’ll feel out of place. I mean,” he turned entirely to Sokka, “people haven’t exactly… forgotten. Y’know?”

“Zuko,” Sokka said, taking Zuko’s other hand in his own to match the first, “she was a kid. We all were! We were literal,  _ actual _ children.” He smiled as he spoke. “The staff knows that. So they know she can change, right? If I know anything… it’s that people can change a  _ lot _ .”

Zuko’s face heated up at the definite reference to—well. Their first encounter.

“But she’s still Azula. She’ll be hurt if people don’t-”

“You're overthinking this, Zu. It’ll be okay. I promise.”

The comfort of those words reached him, and he nodded. “Okay. Yeah.”

Sokka smiled. “Okay.”

******************************

“You awake?” Zuko asked, standing in the doorway of Azula’s quarters.

She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “Unfortunately.”

Zuko stepped into the room and walked to the large bed where Azula lay. She tilted her head toward him.

“I came to see how you were settling in,” Zuko said simply, suppressing the urge to rock back and forth on his feet like an anxious teenager.

“Oh,” Azula drawled, an indiscernible expression masking her features, “just your run of the mill ‘ _ I hate you’  _ glances _. _ Not very cordial, if you ask me.”

The Fire Lord’s shoulders slumped. “Sorry about that. They’re just-”

“No, I get it, Zuzu,” she said rather spitefully, sitting up. “Haven’t you heard?  _ ‘Crazy Princess Azula _ is back! The tradition of royalty going mad lives on!’” She folded her arms with a huff. “They might as well hold up signs with my face crossed out.”

“I’m sorry, Azula,” Zuko said, “I know it’s difficult. But soon enough they’ll see that-”

“That I’ve changed? Is that what you were gonna say?” she snapped.

Zuko looked at her sadly. “Azula-”

“I’m not made of glass, you know,” she continued. “You don’t have to treat me like an unpredictable _ animal. _ The palace staff certainly don’t seem to be pulling any punches.”

“Azula! Listen to me! I know you’re not—”Zuko rethought his sentence, “I just want you to feel at home. And I’ll speak to the palace staff, if you’d like. But you need to believe that things are gonna turn out fine. Alright? Can you at least do  _ that _ for me? I’m—” he raked a hand through his hair, “I’m  _ really _ trying here.”

Some of the anger dissipated from the princess’s face at that, until she just appeared mildly frustrated. She nodded.

Zuko nodded back.

After a brief silence, she said much more quietly than before, “Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend?”

“Fiancé.”

“Boytoy.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I just spoke to him.” He put his hands behind his back. “He said he’s looking forward to seeing you.”

Azula visibly grimaced at that, but nodded anyway.

“I’ll… go,” Zuko said. “Call me if you need anything.”

Without another word, she was alone again.

******************************

“Katara!”

Sokka pulled his sister into a suffocating embrace, lifting her up and spinning her roundabout once in the courtyard.

“Hey,” a yellow-adorned airbender called from where he hopped off his bison, “spinning her is my job!”

Katara grinned. “Oh, don’t be so possessive, now.”

Aang feigned offense for another second before his smile broke through.

Sokka released Katara from his grasp and went in for a hug with his friend. “Good to see you. Both of you.”

“You, too!” Aang exclaimed, gesturing to Sokka. “Look at you! You look so…  _ fancy _ .”

“More like  _ bougie _ ,” Katara scoffed, smiling fondly.

Sokka laughed and glanced down at his red and blue robes, fitted with all kinds of fastenings and sashes and such. “Zuko says I look, and I quote,  _ ‘wow’. _ ”

Katara sighed and shook her head in faux disappointment. “Love can make one blind.”

Sokka laughed. “Shut up. Let’s go inside. Is Appa fine out here?”

“Yeah, he’s good,” Aang confirmed, waving at Appa, who grunted in response.

Sokka led them down the hall, toward the large, towering doors of the throne room.

“Zuko’s usually here this time of day,” Sokka explained, “but I don’t think he has any big meetings going on. Wedding planning takes precedence, y'know?”

“Speaking of which, are you excited?” Aang questioned enthusiastically.

Sokka snorted at the question. “What kind of a question is that? Of  _ course _ .”

Aang definitely blushed from embarrassment, but Katara sent Sokka glare before he could tease him.

When they reached the doors, a minister bowed and greeted them. “Welcome, Master Katara, Avatar Aang.” He turned toward Sokka. “Ambassador Sokka.”

Sokka bowed back appropriately and the large doors were opened to the throne room.

Large red columns and gold-lined walls made a path toward the center of the room, where the throne sat. And on it, Zuko.

He was surrounded by tapestries of the four nations, no wall of fire separating him from the rest of the room like Sokka had seen only once before. All sorts of palace officials were present, turning their heads when the trio entered the room.

Zuko looked up from where he sat, hair sliding off his shoulders effortlessly.

Sokka felt like a teenager again.

“Sokka,” Zuko said, standing up. “Aang. Katara.”

“Hello!” Aang waved, his usual easy smile gracing his features. Katara glanced at him fondly for a moment before speaking up.

“Hey, Zuko.”

“Zu, I know you might be a little busy…” Sokka began before trailing off, because amongst the cluster of nobles and dignitaries was none other than Princess Azula.

After a strong silence, Zuko cleared his throat. “Sokka. I know you’ve been wanting to reintroduce yourself.”

Sokka nodded slowly, but when he turned to look at his sister and Aang, they looked completely lost.

“Um.” Katara could barely get the words out. “Sokka.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sokka exhaled, his own expression riddled with anxiety. Of course Katara wasn’t going to be happy about this. Not after—well. After everything that happened between the two of them.

Azula looked a little stunned herself, before slipping into a mask of indifference and regality.

She certainly looked like royalty. She was in traditional Fire Nation robes and her hair was pulled up into a half knot; her eyes were as piercing as ever.

And then she gave Zuko this  _ look _ . One that said  _ I told you so _ .

“Azula will be attending the wedding,” Zuko said as casually as he could, though the sentence felt dreadfully out of place the moment it was released into the air.

After another short silence, Azula finally spoke. “If I make you  _ uncomfortable _ , I can leave,” she said, but her tone was icy and resentful.

Then, Aang suddenly began to walk closer to the throne (to the shock of Katara), composure written all over his face until he opened his mouth.

“Greetings, your highness,” he said, his tone light. “Allow me to reintroduce myself. I’m Aang.” He offered a tiny bow.

Azula’s face was back to that blank stare of  _ I don’t know what this is _ , but then Zuko nudged her wrist and she slowly bowed back. “Hello.”

Aang, delighted that he got a response, smiled at her, then turned to Zuko. “Congrats on the engagement, Zuko. Katara and I are super excited.”

Zuko nodded and managed a “thank you”, and then Aang glanced back at Katara and Sokka, who looked a little more comfortable than they did a minute ago.

They approached. Sokka stepped up the stairs first.

“Hi, Azula.”

Azula looked like a child, Sokka noticed almost immediately. She had wide eyes and looked like she wasn’t quite sure if she should be here but pushing through nonetheless. He vaguely wondered if that was a fair assumption.

And then, when he stepped to the side, it was Katara’s turn.

She stepped up to Azula and met her eyes, offering a bow.

“Hello, Azula.”

Azula didn’t respond.

Sokka wondered if this was like it had been with Zuko. Katara was a loving soul, but not quick to trust those who’d hurt her. And Sokka had barely seen her these last few years, so how was he to know if that had changed at all?

Then, quietly, the waterbender said something else that Sokka just barely heard from where he stood.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Azula froze up, then pursed her lips, then nodded a thank you.

“Sokka,” Zuko said, his voice level, “why don’t you take Katara and Aang to their quarters? Toph should be arriving soon.”

Sokka nodded, but didn’t leave before pressing a brief kiss to Zuko’s lips.

“C’mon, guys,” Sokka said, “I’ll show you where you’re staying.”

******************************

Toph wasn’t one to arrive anywhere quietly. She waltzed right up to Zuko and greeted him, then turned herself toward the body next to him where they stood in one of the grand halls.

“Is that…” she shifted her feet a little, “your  _ sister? _ ”

Zuko nearly laughed, but didn’t, and instead nodded before remembering that Toph was, in fact, blind. “Yeah. Toph, meet Azula. Azula, Toph.”

Toph’s face eased into a grin. “Oh, I remember you well. How ya been, Sparky?”

“I thought that was my nickname,” Zuko inquired, a smile playing at his lips.

“Tough luck,” Toph said, “it’s hers now. You’ve been demoted to Zuko.”

Zuko huffed. “Rude.”

Azula laughed at the interaction, surprising even herself, before she regained her composure. “Nice to… meet you.”

“You’re damn right it is!” Toph announced. “I need someone I can spar, and I can tell that  _ you _ need someone to have an intelligent conversation with. So I’m a lucky find.” Toph nudged her arm rather harshly before turning Zuko to ask about the wedding.

Azula was smiling.

******************************

“It’s just… weird.”

“Sokka,” Suki sighed, “I get it. I do. But she seems like she’s changed. And you’ve already decided on giving her a chance. So just… go with the flow.”

Sokka laughed. “Going with the flow isn’t exactly my thing, Suki. You of all people should know that.”

Suki smirked, sliding her feet along the grass of the garden. “I sure do, You schedule-obsessed freak.”

“Oh shut up, schedules are  _ great _ and you know it!”

“Whatever you say,” the warrior snarked, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. “Do you know if Katara is free tonight? I wanted her to help me pick out a dress for the wedding.”

“I think so. You’d have to check with her.”

“Hm, I’m gonna look so good you’re gonna wish we’d never broken up,” she jabbed with a wink.

Sokka looked at her incredulously, but not lacking a smile. “Have you ever even  _ seen _ Zuko? I’m not gonna take my eyes off of him for even a second.”

Suki laughed good-naturedly. “C’mon, it’s almost dinner time.”

******************************

Dinner was an unusual, but nonetheless exciting affair. With all his closest friends gathered, Zuko had requested a more put-together meal from what he’d usually eat in his room as he worked.

Azula was there. Of course she was, why wouldn't she be? But still, her presence was strange. How many times had someone from their group heard her enter a room and been afraid? How many times would it take for that instinct to be erased?

Katara immediately noticed Toph talking Azula’s ear off when they made their way to the large banquet hall where a few dishes were put together. Azula, shockingly, didn’t seem aggravated in the slightest. Maybe because Toph was actually a fascinating conversationalist, but  _ probably _ because someone was talking to her.

Zuko was sure Sokka caught his relieved expression before he began to eat.

******************************

“Toph, that’s gross!”

“Toph, that’s awesome.”

“Toph, don’t listen to them. They don’t understand you the way I do, clearly.”

“You’ve known her for  _ two hours _ .”

“And yet I already know her better than you.”

“I _ just  _ wanted someone to pass the salad.”

******************************

“Goodnight,” Sokka whispered into Zuko's hair.

“Love you,” Zuko mumbled back, already feeling drowsy.

Sokka pressed a kiss to his head. “Love you, too.”

******************************

The morning of the wedding was—in a word—chaos.

People ran about, organizing things that they hadn’t had the chance to get to on days prior, sending reports to and fro the kitchen and guard stations, and Zuko was in his room, with a tailor, holding his arms out while she made some final adjustments to his robe.

“Zuko, do you think- oh.”

Zuko turned his head to see Azula opening the door and stepping in.

“Azula.”

She grimaced a little, but her tone was neutral. “I’ll come back later.”

“No, wait,” Zuko said, giving a quick nod to Hiromi. She paused her work. Zuko stepped down from the stool he’d been standing on.

Azula stood rooted where she stood, looking rather confused at his effort to speak to her.

“What is it?”

“Uh,” she held up three dresses, “I can’t decide which one is most appropriate for the occasion.”

Zuko looked at all three of them, thought for a moment, then exhaled. “I… don’t know.” An idea popped into his head. “But you could ask Mai or Ty Lee.”

Azula’s face went pale. “They’re here?”

Zuko nodded. “They’re in the courtyard…” he tilted his head down a bit.

Azula stepped back a little. “Well. I’ll just. Decide on my own, then.”

She turned to leave, and Zuko grabbed her shoulder, ignoring the sting of the pins in his sleeve pinching his skin. “‘Zula.”

Azula turned her head, and her eyes were worried.

“...Talk to them.”

A moment passed between the two of them, and then Azula nodded and left.

******************************

When she stepped foot into the busy courtyard, her heart rate picked up in a way that it hadn’t in a while.

They were standing next to one another, Mai’s arm around Ty Lee’s waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. Mai was saying something to a man hanging lanterns in the trees. Ty Lee was smiling contentedly and leaning into her girlfriend.

_ Deep breaths, Azula. You’re a princess. _

She approached with sure steps and a stuttering heart. Ty Lee saw her first, then Mai, after her counterpart had nudged her a little.

Azula came to a full stop in front of them.

**_Six months ago_ **

_ “We’ll see you around, Azula.” _

_ Azula nodded, eyes averted. “Sure.” _

_ Ty Lee pursed her lips, then Took Mai’s hand, and they left. _

**_Present_ **

“Azula!”

Ty Lee seemed more taken off guard than anything. She blinked a few times, expression blank, but thankfully, not displeased.

Mai stared too, and Azula was surprised that she was the one with emotion on her face.

A smile.

Mai was smiling.

“Um… hello.”

The clamor of the courtyard never ceased, but Azula’s world was silent with anticipation.

Maybe… maybe they wouldn’t be as glad to see her as she thought. She’d always considered the possibility, but seeing-

“Welcome home!” Arms were around her. What? They were Ty Lee’s.

Azula stumbled back a little, eyes wide and lips parted. “What—”

“When did you arrive?” Ty Lee was already shooting off with the questions. It was so very like her, and it gave Azula a bloom of warmth in her chest.

“A-a few days ago,” Azula managed to stammer out. “I thought you knew I was… here.”

Mai shook her head. “We just got back from Kyoshi Island this morning.” She stepped forward. “Ty Lee insisted on overseeing the decorations.” Her voice was tired but her expression was fond.

“I came here to ask…” Azula struggled to remember what she  _ was _ here to ask, “if you could help me pick out a dress for the wedding.”

Ty Lee beamed. “Of course. We have  _ fantastic _ style. Come with me.”

And before Azula could say anything else, Ty Lee was dragging her and Mai off to who-knows-where.

******************************

“You’ll be  _ fine _ ,” Katara said, smoothing Sokka’s robe down a little. “It’s just nerves. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life!”

Sokka groaned. “It  _ is _ , but it’s also the most terrifying, thank you very much.” He stopped moving for a moment, then spun around to meet his sister’s eyes. “Holy shit. I’m getting  _ married _ today.”

Katara didn’t roll her eyes, or say something snarky, or tease him. She defied the rules of little-sisterhood and instead got that soft look on her face she had every once in a while, and said:

“Yeah. You’re getting married.”

Sokka blinked, mostly to himself. “I need to sit down.”

Katara giggled. “C’mon. I’ll do your hair next.”

******************************

Everything before this moment felt like a blur—waiting, the sages briefing him, the crowd gathering—but Zuko’s mind locked into this, because  _ this _ was the moment he’d remember for the rest of his life.

He vaguely wondered if Fire Lords were supposed to be this shaky, or if Agni was supposed to give him some sort of strength. But seeing Sokka made him  _ weak _ all over in the best way possible.

Sokka’s hands were cool, a stark contrast to Zuko’s, which were always fueled by Agni’s flame.

Somehow, it was a relief to see that Sokka also looked heavily anxious, because Zuko suddenly didn’t feel so alone. The hundreds watching didn’t speak, save it be the Fire Sage presiding. Fire Nation wedding ceremonies for the royal family were supposed to be grand and have a million steps, but Zuko forgot each and every one of them because all he could do was stare at Sokka, who stared right back.

Sokka must’ve actually been listening to the Fire Sage, though, because as soon as he was given the indication that he could do so, he grabbed Zuko by the face and kissed him (a rather undignified way for Zuko to look, but he honestly could not have cared less).

Zuko kissed back, and he barely heard the cheers of the audience over the excited thundering of his own heart.

Sokka broke them apart with a grin.

******************************

Azula stared at her brother the whole time.

At first he looked… displeased?

No, that wasn’t it. Why would he be displeased? He always seemed like he loved… What was his name? Sokki? Sokka?

Yes, he always seemed like he loved Sokka. Then why did Zuko look like that?

Azula had never been good at understanding these sorts of things. She knew fear when she saw it, though, and this wasn’t it.

Zuko looked anxious. Anxious how? Bad anxious? Good? Was good anxiety a thing?

Then, Sokka took his hands, and Azula saw Zuko’s face morph again, this time smiling more, and she finally understood. He was simply stricken by love.

_ I want that. _

An unexpected thought, but Azula didn’t deny herself the truth of it. She  _ wanted _ that. She always had, probably, but other things had always seemed more important. Pleasing father. Taking the throne. Getting rid of the Avatar. Getting out of that hospital.

An arrow of guilt struck her. She should be ashamed. Shouldn’t she? Would a “stable” person be ashamed to feel envious of her brother?

Because why shouldn’t she want that? Did she have no right? Was the only acceptable reaction to Zuko’s wedding to be happy for him and not long for something similar herself?

When the crowd cheered, her eyes refocused and she saw Zuko kissing his, well, his  _ husband _ , now, and he looked so happy… 

And Azula’s zealousness melted away for a brief moment, and suddenly, involuntarily, she was smiling. Why was she smiling? She tried to stop, but found that she couldn’t help it.

Zuko deserved this. He deserved that kind of love.

There was only one remaining question:

Did she?

******************************

The festivities were spread out through the dining hall, the courtyard, and the ballroom.

Ty Lee and Mai, after a friendly goodbye, had split off from Azula to go say hello to everyone (or rather, Ty Lee went to say hello and Mai went along with her), and Azula realized with a slightly heavy feeling that she had no one to be with.

Her first instinct was Zuko, but that was wrong, right? Zuko had just gotten married, so he should be with his husband. She was pretty sure that was how this worked, anyway. Unfortunately.

Did he actually expect her to fend for herself? In this… this pool of people who either detested her or feared her?

“Yo, Sparky!”

Azula spun around to see Toph, a wide grin on her face and her eyes cast down.

“Oh. Hello.”

Toph gave her a look. “Is that supposed to be a ‘Hello, Toph! Great to see you!” or…?”

Azula sighed, and she could feel an annoyed expression dawning on her face, but she fought it back. (Not that Toph could see it, but it was a bad habit, and if she actually wanted to make friends with any of these people, she’d have to make herself less… herself.

Right?

Yes. That was probably how that was supposed to go.)

“Sorry,” she said halfheartedly. “Hello, Toph. It’s… good to see you.”

Toph’s grin was immediately back. “That’s more like it! C’mon, let’s go steal from the kitchen. The food is still warm in there.”

Azula nodded. She wasn’t sure how she felt about any of it, really. Toph  _ seemed _ to like her, but that would only last so long before she slipped up and said something the old Azula would say. She was supposed to be refined now. The picture of health. Of regality. Of royalty. Of compliance.

She didn’t want to be any of those things, of course, but she knew change was imminent. And if she had to censor herself, if she had to hide a few things here and there… That was what was necessary. To help her change.

They walked into the busy kitchen and Azula looked around at all the platters of food that were being prepared.

Well. She  _ was _ hungry.

“Princess!” someone said suddenly. A few people’s heads turned nearby.

Azula straightened herself. “Yes… hello.”

“Would you like something to eat? A steamed bun?”

The words that came to mind were on the tip of her tongue.  _ I can handle myself, thank you very much. _

But.

_ Royalty, Azula. _

“Um… yes, thank you.”

The chef nodded and served her one on a small plate, which she accepted.

Toph groaned. “It’s not stealing if they give it to you!”

Azula quirked an eyebrow. “Well,  _ you _ can steal food. I guess here they just give it to me.”

Toph looked displeased, but then just shrugged. “Alright. Let’s see how fast I can get kicked out. The record is two minutes.”

Azula chuckled at that, and Toph set off, navigating the kitchen with nothing but a few turns of her feet and sniffs of air.

Yeah. Toph was alright.

******************************

“Have you seen Azula?” Zuko asked his husband ( _ husband _ , he’d never get over that) as he took a bite of noodles.

Sokka glanced around the banquet hall to confirm his answer. “No, I haven’t seen her since the reception started.”

“Hm.” Zuko shifted in his seat. “I guess… she can handle being on her own and all.”

“Worried she might do something?” Sokka inquired, a little surprised at the idea of Zuko’s trust in Azula withering.

“No, no. I just thought she’d wanna say hi.”

Sokka shrugged, but when he looked over at Zuko, the disappointment on his face was obvious.

“If you’d like…” Sokka said, “you can go look for her.”

Zuko seemed taken off guard. “But- this is- I mean, this is our night, right?” He grabbed one of Sokka’s hands. “It’s for me, but it’s also for you.”

Sokka’s face softened. “You’re right…” he smiled a little, “and you know what would make me happier than ever?”

“What?”

“For you to stop worrying about me and go find your sister.”

After a moment of processing that, Zuko pressed a quick, harsh kiss to Sokka’s lips gratefully and nodded. “Thank you.”

Sokka nodded. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Zuko set off.

******************************

Aang said he hadn’t seen anything, but Katara recalled Toph going off to find Azula earlier that evening. Zuko thanked her, then scanned the crowd for a certain earthbender and princess.

“Lord Zuko, is something wrong?”

Ming was there, in front of him, and Zuko exhaled a little as he met her eyes.

“Have you seen Azula?”

Ming’s eyes lit up a little in response. “Yes, actually. I saw her and Master Toph going out to the courtyard.” She leaned in a little bit. “I think Toph was kicked out of the kitchen again.”

Zuko huffed a tiny laugh. “Thank you, Ming.”

“You’re welcome. And congratulations!”

******************************

“So the only reason they  _ ever _ got together was because I told Zuko to open his big dumb mouth and embarrassed him in front of Sokka. He should be thanking me, really.”

Azula smirked. “My brother was always lacking in the social department.”

Toph snorted. “You can say that again.”

“‘Zula!”

Azula craned her neck to see who was calling her. “Zuko?”

Zuko quickly made his way over. “I’ve been looking for you. I haven’t seen you since the ceremony.”

“Oh.” She didn’t have a response. “Well, I was just…” she glanced at her friend, “talking to Toph. She’s much more interesting than you, you know.”

There it was. Another one of those remarks that she should’ve locked away.

Inexplicably, Zuko smiled a little at the comment. “I didn’t invent a new type of bending, so maybe. But, uh—” he seemed to struggle to grasp the words he sought, “I wanted to make sure you were enjoying the party.”

Zuko was worried about her. That was a more recent development in their relationship. The last five years, Zuko had always seemed  _ worried _ about her. And not because she might burn the place down. At least, not most of the time.

“...I am.”

“Okay.” Zuko nodded curtly. “Okay. Good. Well, I’ll see you at breakfast then.”

Azula nodded, and as Zuko turned and began to depart, she said softly, “congratulations, Zuzu.”

From the way Zuko briefly paused, she assumed he heard her.

He left.

“You’re a lot less… testy around him,” Toph observed.

Azula didn’t move from where she stood. “I’m just trying to be the way he wants me to be. Turn over a new leaf and all that.”

Toph didn’t seem pleased at that. “By changing the way you act?”

Azula finally turned to face her (not that it made much of a difference to the younger one). “Of course. That’s how you change yourself. Altering actions leads to the intended results. It’s basic social instinct.”

Toph frowned. “What it  _ is _ is you being dishonest with yourself. And with Zuko. You shouldn’t be holding back in an effort to please him.”

Azula’s eyebrows creased. “And why not?”

“Take it from someone who hid her true self from her family for  _ years _ ,” Toph advised. “Hiding who you are doesn’t  _ change _ who you are. It just makes you feel trapped. You’ve gotta be authentic.”

Azula took this into consideration. Toph’s way sounded nice, but her own way made  _ sense _ , didn't it? Sometimes personal comfort had to be sacrificed for the greater good. It wasn’t like she was giving her life or anything—she was just… patching herself up.

“But…” Azula sat down next to Toph again on the grass, “if I act the way I usually do, he won’t trust me. No one will.”

“You’ve already proven yourself to be trustworthy! You don’t need to act like some angel to keep it up.”

“But I haven’t!” Azula found herself half shouting now. “I haven’t done  _ anything _ . Zuko—he got to save the world! He  _ got _ to redeem himself. He got to regain his  _ honor _ and the whole world knows it! What have I done to prove I’ve changed?” She was gripping onto the cloth over her knees, knuckles turning white. “Nothing. I’ve done nothing. All I did was live in some  _ stupid _ hospital for a few years where they did the fixing  _ for _ me. I haven’t  _ earned _ anyone’s respect.”

Toph was silent for a long moment, and Azula, after catching her breath, felt shame and fear rise up within her.

This was exactly what she meant. She was pushing people away  _ just _ as soon as they got close, and all because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut and hide her thoughts for  _ once _ .

Toph was her friend. Except maybe she wasn’t anymore. Maybe this was where she realized that befriending the infamous psycho princess was a bad idea.

“A long time ago…” Toph began.

Azula froze up, kept quiet, and listened.

“...Zuko told me something about honor.”

The air felt different all of a sudden. Why was that?

“He said to me that you’ve only truly redeemed yourself when you’ve realized what you did was wrong and decided you were going to change.” Toph stared down at her hands, as usual, but Azula felt like her eyes were burning into her earnestly. “You don’t need to do some grand thing to regain your honor. You just need to try to be better. You need to be ready to work toward forgiving yourself.” 

Azula had never considered Zuko to be smart growing up. She’d always been the prodigy. The favorite. The brilliant mind. But maybe he had a different kind of intelligence stored up in that head somewhere. A kind that Azula lacked. A kind that she so desperately needed to hear the fruits of.

Toph’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle. “So I guess the question is… are you ready to try forgiving yourself?”

When Azula stayed silent, Toph continued.

“You don’t have to answer. Honestly, I’m not really any good at this touchy-feely stuff. Which is why I probably won’t hug you, but I hope you accept this shoulder punch as a friendly gesture,” she said, and then made good on her statement by punching Azula’s shoulder roughly.

“...Thank you, Toph.”

“No problem, your sparkiness,” Toph said, standing up and extending a hand. “Now, do you wanna go cause havoc somewhere? We probably won’t be seeing the happy couple for the rest of the evening, seeing as they’re probably banging it out somewhere.”

Azula groaned as she took Toph’s hand and pulled herself up. “Toph, that’s my  _ brother _ you’re talking about!”

The earthbender’s signature mischievous smirk returned to her face, right where it belonged. “They just got married, you know it’s the truth.”

“Well, you didn’t have to  _ say _ it.”

“Something you’ll come to learn about me is that I’m not gonna shy away from the truth, Princess Sparky.”

“So it’s  _ Princess _ Sparky now, huh?”

“Yeah it’s an upgrade…”

Their conversation faded into the halls of the palace.

******************************

If Azula learned anything growing up royalty, it was that the palace never slept.

There was always someone dusting. Always someone cooking. Always someone opening the window to let in a summer breeze.

There were echoing laughs and stern reports, and there were whispers about the Fire Sages and their dreadful senses of humor.

When the sun was beginning to rise, Azula found herself rising alongside it, like usual. Except this time she awoke on her own soft sheets in her own room and not in a hospital ward. The aromatic scent of Fire Lilies and vanilla surrounded her, and memories from the night prior sang songs in her head as she stretched and pushed off the covers.

She dressed in her usual attire. Usual for these days, at least. No more armor. No more anger.

She slipped on her robes, fastening the ties and sashes. They were comfortable. But even so, she couldn’t abandon all her sharp edges. They were what made her Azula, after all. So she did up her hair and wore a little golden pin through her topknot, and she slipped on some wrist cuffs.

The halls were quiet, for the most part. Sunlight streamed in from the skylights and gleamed against the glossy thread of the large tapestries hanging from the wall.

Breakfast was in an hour, but a stroll around the castle would pass the time. She walked through the gardens, remembering when she was eight and memorized which flowers were the most flammable. She remembered Zuko and Mai falling into the fountain. She remembered lots of stuff; much of it shameful, but some of it good.

The library was just as she remembered it. Old, mostly, but filled with knowledge, including a few new sections on the history of the other three nations. She recalled battle strategies and the stories of great generals. She inhaled the intoxicating scent of old leather and paper.

When breakfast did occur, she was surprised to find she was the first one there. She took her seat and awaited the others. Her patience wore thin and her foot began to tap in annoyance, but at least she could enjoy the smell of the food being brought out from the kitchen and set on the table.

Aang got there next, offering Azula a smile and promptly taking his seat. Katara followed shortly after, doing the same.

Mai and Ty Lee entered, then Toph, and it appeared that even Suki was breaking from guard duty to join them that morning for their final breakfast together before people departed from the Fire Nation.

The last of the attendees were, of course, Sokka and Zuko. They both looked well-put together, hair down and robes clean.

(Though they did both wear high-collars. Curious…)

Conversation filled the room, quietly at first, then getting louder. The Avatar was chit-chatting excitedly to Sokka and Zuko, once again offering his enthusiastic congratulations.

Ty Lee was regaling Mai with one of her many adventures from the night before, this one about when she spoke to a noble and continuously asked him questions about his job only to aggravate him. 

Suki whispered something into Sokka’s ear every once in a while, making him snicker, while Zuko sent him questioning glances. Katara and Toph were having their own debate on one thing or another.

And for once, even when she had no one to talk to, Azula didn’t feel so alone.

******************************

Aang and Katara had to leave later that morning.

Zuko invited Azula to attend their farewell, where she was offered to pet the Avatar’s bison. (She accepted. It was exceptionally soft.) Toph stood next to her, and Suki to Toph’s right.

Mai was on Azula’s left, not offering much emotion in her face but still giving a proper goodbye and  _ definitely _ blushing when Ty Lee kissed her cheek.

It was an easy day after that. No one seemed too concerned with carrying out any large tasks, what with the Fire Lord and Ambassador’s wedding the night before.

When Zuko was finally pulled into a meeting, Azula found herself waiting outside with Sokka, who leaned against the wall and huffed out a breath of indignance at not being able to be with his own husband.

Azula stood there awkwardly, still as a statue, trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible.

“Um. Azula?”

Well. Yet another mission failed.

“Hm.”

Sokka cleared his throat. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Her heart rate picked up. Talk to her?

“...About what, exactly?”

Sokka walked over and leaned against the wall again, shoulder to shoulder with her. “About all of this. You…”

Ah. So she did still have enemies. It made sense, she supposed. He’d been cordial, but no more than necessary. It was okay. She could live with someone disliking her. Even if that someone was her brother’s spouse.

“Go on.”

He cleared his throat. “Look. This is all kind of weird for me. Honestly, when Zuko told me you were coming, I was a little worried…”

Yeah. She figured.

Sokka continued. “But. You-you seem good. And it’s stupid of me to hold grudges about stuff that happened forever ago. So.”

That… Why did he say  _ that _ ? He wasn’t supposed to say that.

“I’m willing to try being friends. Because you’re Zuko's sister. And it’s important to me. Y’know?”

It was only then that Azula realized her mouth hung open a little bit, and she clamped it shut.

He wanted to be friends. Could she have misread him so drastically?

“Yes. I think… I’d like that.”

Sokka smiled and held out a hand. That was unusual. But then again, he was from the south. Perhaps a simple bow wasn’t enough to seal the deal.

She extended her hand, and he grasped her forearm and shook it once, firmly.

Just then, the large doors to the council room opened, and people began filing out, Zuko among them.

Sokka released Azula’s hand and rushed over to the Fire Lord, slinging an arm around his waist and taking him by surprise. After a brief moment of shock, Zuko smiled and kissed him.

Azula stood by the wall, content.

_ You chose well, Zuzu. _

******************************

The turtleducks quacked excitedly when she threw some seeds at them. They splashed on the surface, sending gentle ripples through the glowing water.

The sunset was something she hadn’t realized she’d missed, or even something she realized she’d loved in the first place. High noon was always called the greatest hour of the day, when Agni’s power was strongest, but no, the best time of day was sunset, Azula decided.

She lit a small, blue flame in her hand. It flickered with life, but it wasn’t as strong as it used to be. Her anger was drained, so she supposed her bending had, too.

A few years ago, she would’ve been outraged. Why should happiness be rewarded with lessened power? Why should the absence of anger be such an awful thing? That was why she’d always loved anger. It gave her strength. But now a new philosophy took hold of her inner flame.

Maybe power wasn’t the end goal. Maybe it was this.

So yes, years ago, she would’ve been anguished. But then again, years ago, she would’ve thrown a loaf of bread at the turtleducks and called it feeding them.

The greatest knowledge she’d been granted at this point in time was that people  _ could _ change. She had changed, and she did it without filtering herself or being the picture of perfection like she thought Zuko wanted. Over these years, she had become different.

She wanted what Zuko had with Sokka. She wanted the palace staff to stop sending her glares. She wanted so many things that she didn’t have.

But maybe redemption—the kind Toph and Zuko believed in—was a good place to start.

Suddenly, Zuko was sitting next to her, silent. He breathed in the evening with her and they watched the moon slowly rise. She’d heard a lot about the moon. Spirit of the night sky. Beautiful. Kind.

Maybe she could be like her some day.

As the first stars began to appear in the sky, some words hummed in her head, words that would restore her honor, words meant just for her:

I forgive you, Azula.

Or at least, I’m trying to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments! I love hearing from you guys <3


End file.
